This invention relates generally to saw blade guides and blocks or inserts used on such guides to stabilize a circular saw blade or a band saw blade of a sawmill. More specifically, this invention relates to a saw blade guide that incorporates a rotational device for orienting said saw blade guide to an optimum position and providing microscopic adjustment of said saw blade guide on a saw blade and the inserts for the saw blade guide.
Generally, saw blade guides have long been known and used for stabilizing both circular saw blades and band saw blades. While some early saw blade guides, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 425,105 to R. McChesney issued on Apr. 8, 1890, use inserts or blocks which are removably fastened to the saw blade guide by means of threaded fasteners, none of those prior art inserts use cap screws for holding the inserts in place which are countersunk or counterbored within the insert or guide block which are threadably inserted onto and removed from a blade opposing surface of the insert and guide surface and remove from a blade opposing surface of the insert and guide surface upon which the insert is mounted.
Moreover, none of the prior art inserts that are mounted on the blade guides are constructed of a bimetal consisting of carbon steel on one surface and an austenitic chromium carbide abrasion resistant alloy on the opposing surface of the insert.
Further, none of the prior art saw guides and inserts incorporate a system for rotating a rectangular insert on a cylindrical head which incorporates a threaded rod. The  cylindrical head and threaded rod allows for microscopic adjustment of the saw guide and orientation of the rectangular guide and insert for optimum stabilization, and a securing nut for holding the guide in its optimum position.